


杂草和野花

by yashaismyname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashaismyname/pseuds/yashaismyname
Summary: 完美配对，全年龄向浪漫配对，百分之百成功！魔法配对宣称可以给德拉科这一切。但为什么他们一直要为他和哈利波特安排约会呢？





	杂草和野花

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), sdk  
> 原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530387

 

  这不可能。

  德拉科不可置信地看着咖啡厅窗口的另外一边。他揉了揉眼睛，并且快速地眨了五次，但是他的眼睛没有骗他。柔软耷拉的黑发，没有变过的圆框眼镜，还有浅浅的Z形状的疤…是哈利·波特。哈利·他妈的·波特。

  波特看着门口，又看了看手表，当他的眼睛准备扫过窗户的时候，德拉科立即弯下腰，背贴在窗户下的墙上。他维持着这个奇怪的姿势，从大衣口袋里翻了一会找出了一张小卡片。

_魔法配对_

_Thrown Scone_ _咖啡厅下午三点_

_右边角落的桌子_

  迅速扫了一眼，德拉科确认了。他被和哈利·波特配在一起了。

  “百分之百成功，操你的蛋，”德拉科嘟囔着咒骂。“操，操，操。”

  他将卡片放回口袋顺便拿出移动飞路。瞥一眼波特，德拉科发现波特又在盯着门口，等待 _他_ 的出现；而他走向了反方向，拐进了一条可以移形幻影的小巷里。屏蔽咒带来熟悉的感觉，但是他的手指在按秋·张的飞路电话时仍然带点颤抖。她的面孔出现在绿色的火焰里，微微飘在德拉科手上的黑色装置上方。隐约可以看见她的笑脸，德拉科怒视她。

  “怎么样？”

  “不怎么样！”

  “什么？喔梅林啊，德拉科，现在才五点过了三分。你究竟有没有去？”

  “没有，我没有！因为出错了！他们在乱说一气。简直有病！”

  “你在见到那个男人之前就知道他们乱说了？魔法配对的成功几率是百分之百 ——”

  “——秋——”

  “我认真研究过了，你知道的。可能你的对象第一眼不是很吸引——”

  “——不是这样——”

  “——不过你因该给他一个机会，德拉科。其他一切你怎么知道呢？你都没有见到他，没有和他说话。就一个在咖啡厅的简单约会，而且——”

  “是波特！”

  秋睁大了眼睛，不过她的嘴终于闭上了。虽然德拉科不知道这种安静和刚刚她的喋喋不休比哪个更好。

  “哈利·波特？”她回过神了。

  “是，哈利·波特。当然是 _哈利波特_ 。你还认识其他波特吗？”

  “不。如果有的话肯定能让你更加慌。”

  “我没有慌！只是他们搞错了。我一开始就不应该参加这个鬼东西。”

  “不。这次可能真的是他们搞错了——但是你不能放弃魔法配对。除非你想回到之前那样，在酒吧的厕所里让那些叫不出名的麻瓜帮你打手枪，或者和那些只是因为你的黑魔标记才和你上床的巫师搞一夜情。”

  “你知道的其实我没有——”

  “我知道。“

  心里突然一热，那天晚上德拉科喝醉后对秋坦白了一切的画面在他眼前飘过。他觉得对比起拉文克劳，她更加像斯莱特林；那天秋让他写了一天的报告，完全精疲力竭，再拉他去酒吧把他所有秘密都问出来了。不过这是那之后她第一次直接提起。

  她看起来有点后悔，但是没有道歉。他也没有打算让她这样做。

  “回家吧，”她说，“可能他们搞错了你的情况，他们会修改过来的。毕竟他们有个高效率的部门负责这个。”

  德拉科鼻子哼了一下。“我会考虑的。”

  “德拉科…”

  “我说了我会考虑！我现在要移形幻影；在波特发现自己被放鸽子过来移形幻影之前。”

  “你真是难搞，”她说。

  “这就是你喜欢我的原因。”

  德拉科关闭了飞路。他闭上眼深呼吸。秋可能说得对。可能只是一个小错误。一个书面错误。梅林知道在魔法部的系统性高效生产部门工作教会他的，就是巫师世界一切都毫无效率。

  他再试一次又能发生什么比这糟的事呢？

 

 

  德拉科刚从魔法部下班，家门还没来及关上就听到了一阵愤怒的敲窗声。他下意识看看他的猫头鹰Flaubert的窝，发现它已经被啄掉了几根毛，一边翅膀还举起来挡住自己的头。

  敲窗声还在继续，直到它发出来尖锐的嚎叫像是要将玻璃震碎时，德拉科才大步跨过客厅。“梅林的屁股啊！“他拉开窗帘发现魔法配对部的猫头鹰在外面，一份卷好的羊皮纸绑在它的腿上。

  德拉科放它进来，羊皮纸落到了他手上。“我想我应该好好招待你，感谢你在我窗边搞出那么恼人的声音。”德拉科心不在焉地挥挥魔杖打开一个柜子，打开一包名叫 _欧尼斯丁的漂亮猫头鹰_ 的快要吃完的猫头鹰粮食，同时手上甩开的纸，眼睛飞快地浏览着。

  “这居然要花二十一个金加隆和十个银西可，”他小声地对自己说。“真希望我没认识过秋·张。”

  魔法配对部的猫头鹰吃饱后，德拉科赶着它飞往打开的窗户那。“你也是，”他对Flaubert说。“我填这个要花点时间。去街区飞一下，行吗？”

  将它们两只都赶出去后，他叹了口气在沙发上最喜欢的位置坐下。他召来一支自动填墨羽毛笔，在桌子上抓过一本旧的折了角的魔法部宣传册： _高效魔法：全巫师世界的礼物，_ 把它垫在羊皮纸下面做书写板。他皱起眉，一只脚搭在桌子边缘，开始填。

  他跳过介绍页——完美配对，全年龄向浪漫配对，blah blah blah——直接翻到第二页的问题：

  1. _最喜欢的颜色：_



  德拉科重重地叹了口气。“无聊，”他动了动嘴唇，一边写下他的答案： _祖母绿。_

  当准备回答下一题时，他停住了，他看回第一题的回答同时为自己脑中可能的想法而皱起眉。他上一次回答的就是‘祖母绿’。对，他猜虽然其中有魔法在作用，但是他不是也应该做点什么去防止得出一个和上次一样的配对吗？他改一下他的答案就是为了让事情更加合理，不是吗？就以防万一？

  他捻了捻羽毛笔，然后点点头附和自己；他念了一个咒语擦去了答案重新开始。

  1. _最喜欢的颜色：_



德拉科想了想，羽毛笔的羽毛在下巴上拍打着，然后写下了 _，紫褐色。_ 他看着答案点了点头，觉得非常满意。

  “继续。“

  1. _最喜欢的食物：_



德拉科咬着唇恼怒地写下， _油腻腻的食物。没有味道的。一切添加了人工色素的，最好是紫褐色的。_ 他为自己的幽默哼哼。 _没有任何营养价值的。_ 他想了想，又加上了， _和沙丁鱼。_

  1. _在霍格沃茨\布斯巴顿\德姆斯特朗上学时最喜欢的课：_



_预言课。_

  “哈，很明显。”

  1. _理想的工作：_



“踢烂想出这些问题的人的屁股，”德拉科笑了起来，不过想了一会后，他兴奋地在纸上写下答案。

   _收集和处理龙粪的小队队长。_

  他有点怕填完这些答案他最后会匹配到一个怎样的人，不过老实说，不会有更糟糕的人了，所以…德拉科不介意赌一赌。

  不过见鬼了，最后一页的问题简直要把人弄得抓狂。

  “最喜欢的云的形状？”德拉科不赞成地摇摇头，深呼吸一下然后写下， _不规则的形状。_

  接着是更加奇怪的例如 _如果你养了一只鹰头马身有翼兽作宠物，你会给它起什么名字？如果你是麻瓜，你最讨厌的冰淇淋口味是什么？为什么不养霓柞？_ 一连串奇怪的问题好像德拉科什么都试过一样。

  最后一个问题只有一个简单的单词：

   _9._ _孩子？_

  德拉科爽快地回答， _要，很多个。大概要七个。我见鬼的喜欢总是尖叫，一股味儿的，令人无法忍受的婴儿。_

填写完，德拉科重重地呼了口气，在第十五页的页尾签上自己的名字，然后将它们甩到了桌子上。他走到厨房给自己倒了慢慢的一杯酒，等猫头鹰们回来——好让他可以为匹配到一个比哈利·波特好的人付费。

 

 

  德拉科摸着放在口袋里的魔杖，忍着再施一个报时咒的欲望；他已经施过两次了，自他坐下以来。第一次时，还有两分钟；第二次时，过了一分钟。现在，他的“约会对象”已经至少迟到三分钟了。不是有多罪大恶极，但是也很好地说明了一个人的品质了。龙粪？紫褐色？ _谁都比波特好_ ，他提醒自己。至少魔法配对部选的餐厅的菜单上没有什么紫褐色的食物。其实这是一间挺不错的餐厅，轻松的氛围，温暖的颜色，暗淡但舒服的灯光。简直是一个完美的第二次约会的地点…

  德拉科皱了皱眉，拿出卡片再次确认自己有没有，在正确的时间里坐在正确的餐厅的正确包间里时——

  “抱歉我迟到了。刚刚碰上突发的事情——马尔福？”

  德拉科猛地抬起头，下巴惊得掉到桌子上。“ **你？** 又是你？”

  明亮的绿色眼睛在那副毫无品味的眼镜后面眨了眨。德拉科讨厌他的眼镜。可能比波特不修边幅的乱糟糟的头发更加讨厌。

  “你是——？”波特从口袋里掏出了配对卡片，然后德拉科看到了漂亮的手写体写着和他卡片上一模一样的餐厅名。

  “你对紫褐色是不是有什么特别偏好？“德拉科问

  “你在说什么？”哈利皱起眉。“还有，你说‘又是’是什么意思？你就是上周放我鸽子的人吗？”

  德拉科紧紧地合上了嘴。

  “在咖啡厅。”

  “我不知道你在说什么。”

  “好。”波特在德拉科的对面坐下，拿过菜单翻开看。“你之前有在这里吃过吗？”

  “你干什么？你为什么坐下？”

  “因为我不喜欢站着吃。还有，这顿你买单。”

  “你应该看了我一眼之后立即往反方向跑走的。”

  波特放下菜单。“像你上周那样？“

  “这才是合理的事！”

  波特哼了一声，重新拿起菜单看，一点都没有理会德拉科惊愕的表情。

  “好吧，我走。”

  “和我吃一顿饭都忍不了吗？”波特问，眼睛甚至没有从菜单上抬起来。

  德拉科停下了抬起来一半的屁股。他被惹怒了，脸颊变得有点红。他抬起下巴，坐回到沙发里，唰地打开自己那边的菜单。

  “想不明白你为什么那么坚持，”德拉科气鼓鼓地说，假装在看菜单。

  “你想想，我们又被配在一起可能是因为你逃掉了第一次？”

  德拉科快速地越过菜单瞥了一眼波特；他还在看他的菜单。

  “这样的事之前从来没发生过在我身上，”波特说。

  “你究竟去过多少次魔法配对？”

  “够有经验了。“

  “哈哈，哈。”

  “点菜，ok？”

  “我不会为龙虾买单的。”

  “如果你过得那么艰难，这顿可以我请，”他说话的时候带着恼人的笑容。

  德拉科怒视他。“闭嘴，波特。“

  “可以试试求我，”波特说。然后在德拉科找到合适的词汇反击之前（如果他攥紧的拳头可以打波特就好了）侍应走到了他们的包间里。波特点了一个汉堡和薯条，以及普通人家非常爱喝的麦芽啤酒。

  “我要龙虾以及你们最好的霞多丽红酒，”德拉科点完后将菜单递给他。虽然接着他要吃几天花生酱三文治，但是波特不需要知道。波特对他翻了翻白眼，德拉科感觉到一阵来自心底的愉悦。

  接着他们就陷入了尴尬的安静。德拉科的手指在桌子上轻轻敲着，想念菜单还在手里可以翻阅时的舒适感。波特则拿过了一份写着甜品的餐单认真地研读。德拉科后悔为什么他没有先拿到只有一份的甜品餐单看。他希望这顿仿麻瓜式的晚餐用时不会很长，最好他有个时间转换器可以直接跳到这顿饭的结束，可以摆脱波特回到自己家里，向秋抱怨这件事，或者看看书，甚至写几份报告给魔法部的禁止滥用麻瓜物品司办公室控诉他们今天的工作没有好好完成。

  他希望自己刚刚没有点龙虾。他一点都喜欢龙虾。

  “百分之百成功。谁说这句话的应该被告上威森加摩，”德拉科气愤地小声对自己说。

  “嗯？”

  “没什么，波特。”

  他们的饮品呈上来时波特把甜品餐单放到了一边。他向侍应道谢后，喝了一大口他的麦芽啤酒。看起来真恶心。闻起来也是。

  “你知道他们不是永远第一次就能配对成功的，对吧？”

  “为什么不能？”

  “他们的意思是他们最终肯定能帮你找到伴侣。只要你坚持参加的话。”

  波特对魔法配对的深度理解令德拉科怀疑他究竟参加了多久。

  “你一开始为什么要报名？”

  “你呢？”

  德拉科皱起眉，下巴绷紧了一点。操，原因难道不是显而易见吗？“不是所有人都有粉丝伏在他的脚下，恳求他看他们一眼，更加不要说能够有幸和天选之子来一个约会。”

  “你是这样想的？”波特的声音像在压抑怒火，令德拉科背后窜过一阵战栗。

  “我说的都是真的，你自己知道，”德拉科反击。

  “我有个主意，”波特冷冷地说，“不如我们都不要说话。“

  “一开始决定继续这场假情假意的约会的可不是我，”德拉科说

  “那就都闭嘴不说话。你觉得你可以吗？”

  德拉科双手抱胸。“当然，当然可以。” _狗日的混账。_

  “很好，”波特说。

  “很好，”德拉科说。

  “我很高兴，“波特说。

  “我也是，”德拉科说。

  “你一定要跟一句吗？”

  “那你呢？”

  波特张开嘴，然后又闭上了，只是眼睛瞪着德拉科。德拉科讥笑着拿起红酒喝了一小口，波特则拿起麦芽酒，两人的视线都没有分开，静静地带着怒火瞪住对方。

 

 

  德拉科享受了一顿全程只有咀嚼和怒瞪波特的晚餐之后回到家里，他发现一张展开了的羊皮纸被压在餐桌上。

   _请从棒极了到糟透了的范围内为你的配对对象打分。_

德拉科哼着气一秒都不用想，在 _非常差_ 旁边的框框上打上了一个勾；不用想波特肯定也在做同样的事。但是德拉科对下面的问题有点迟疑：

   _你想要另外一个配对对象吗？_

  他的羽毛笔在 _当然，还用说吗！_ 和 _不需要_ 之间徘徊，皱着眉想了想，他深呼吸一下然后选了肯定的答案。

  羊皮纸剩下的部分在他选了肯定的答案之后开始出现其他的问题，德拉科只花了一分钟就看完了全部问题，因为他都回答过两次了。而且他的答案好像对配到什么对象并没有什么影响。他又扫了一眼，一手紧紧地捻着纸，另一只手抓起羽毛笔在每一个问题的下面都写上了：

   ** _不要哈利·波特。_**

 

 

  “我这边弄好了，”秋说，同时将一叠有关提升魔法部效率的文件啪地放到德拉科的桌子上，“怎么吃花生三文治？”

  德拉科强迫自己咽下去。“喔，不用担心我，我打包了昨晚的龙虾做晚饭。”

  “龙虾？有趣。”秋把自己的眼镜架到头发上，然后斜着眼睛看他。“你怎么了，发生了什么？”

  “什么意思？你不是要开公关会议吗？”

  她摆摆手。“永远都有公关会议，这里是魔法部。老实点，马尔福。”

  “张，”他语气带上了点嘲笑意味，他拿过一个南瓜汁灌了一大口。梅林啊，一个有点儿尊严的一年级学生都不会吃这样的午餐。

  秋继续站在那，一只手攀在他桌子的边缘，德拉科翻了翻白眼。“我又配到了波特。”

  秋的眉毛挑起了。这是她一个淫笑要开始的迹象。

  “别，”他一边说一边将还剩一点的三文治推到一边。“龙虾是那次约会上唯一体面的事。但是我不喜欢龙虾。”

  “你配到了 _哈利？又一次，哈利？”_

  “你好烦。你可以走了。”

  “好好好。”现在不单单是手了，她直接走到德拉科那边半个屁股都坐到了德拉科的桌子上了。

  德拉科靠到椅背上，双手抱胸，看着她。“别这样的表情。你和他一起过，约会过一次？一次半？你知道他有多讨人厌。”

  秋耸耸肩，一个溺爱和尴尬参半的笑容浮到她脸上。“我们那时候什么都不懂。而且很明显我不是他喜欢的那款。或者说他喜欢的不止我这款。”她用脚轻轻踢了一下他的椅子。

  德拉科感到一阵愚蠢的羞愧，他摸着自己的头发掩饰。“我也不是波特那款。更加重要的是，他不是我那款。”

  秋轻快地笑了起来。“你可以约个更差的。”

  “我可以约个更好的。”

  “喔？真的吗？说出一个你比哈利·波特更加想约的人。”

  德拉科张开嘴，但是只发出一声卡壳一样的声音，接着他就闭上了嘴。他突然站起来，“看到了吗！这就是问题所在！我起码应该配过其他的人才能比较！”

  “说出一个你认识的，比哈利·波特更加想约的人，”她继续施压。

  突然德拉科像是忘记了所有他认识的人的名字，他张着嘴但是发不出声，眼睛看着桌子上的 **效率** 文件，好像他要找的名字写在那上面似的。秋笑着站起来，向他的办公室门走去。

  “回来！我想到了！”

  她举起手背对着他动动手指，没有转过身来。

  “我想到一个了！操蛋的！”

  她侧过身，嘴角带笑，手指敲敲她的手表表面，“公关会议。”接着是毫无诚意的道歉，“sorry.”

  德拉科坐回到椅子上，头埋进双手里。秋的突然离开带来了一阵窒息的安静，他还没想出任何一个名字。接着窒息的安静里加入了德拉科大声的哀嚎。

 

 

  德拉科觉得这个星期过得漫长又痛苦。这是一年中少数几次魔法事故和灾害司提交他们的‘高效’报告的日子，他们的报告是整个魔法部那么多部门中写得最差的，可以说它简直就是事故和灾害的本身。德拉科整整一周都埋首在堆满羊皮纸卷的办公桌前；周三和周四甚至上了十个小时的班，因为同事哈丽特·斯玛特生病请假了。

  他差点忘了周五他约好的一场魔法配对。

  差点忘记。

  其实他对这周的超量工作有点心怀感激，因为当他无事可做时，当他精疲力竭稍微休息时，当他回到家里放松下来时，那晚波特一言不发，纹丝不动地坐在他对面的画面总会出现在他面前。

  那个固执紧绷的，德拉科总是想揍上一拳的下巴。他大口地咕噜咕噜喝下麦芽酒而不是一小口一小口喝，他咬汉堡时嘴张的很大，还有他一次塞三根薯条到嘴里，糟糕的礼仪。

  在德拉科为第三次魔法配对选衣服时——不过是些无聊魔咒选出来的配对，德拉科在心里对自己说，他越发严重地被那些回忆分神：波特的喉结在吞咽时是如何滚动的；他是如何用餐巾擦眼镜的，像个在农场长大的男人；他是如何靠到沙发上，一条手臂横过靠背的上端的；还有他们在尴尬地等着结账时他的手指是怎样毫无规律地敲着桌子的。

  还有他们走到餐厅外时，他是怎么在德拉科的注视下，放松而有力地大步离开的。

  别再想了，德拉科在脑里对自己说，他把注意力放在全身镜里自己的头发上。无论他怎样努力，刘海都没办法好好待在后面，总是掉到额前，有点扎眼睛。在试了几个服帖咒还是没有用后，他放任它们了。下次去对角巷的时候，他一定要记得买一些‘ _就呆在那‘_ 发胶。

  他衬衫平整地扎进裤子里，扶正皮带，叹了口气掏出魔杖。

 

 

  德拉科到约定的餐厅时天下起了雨，感谢梅林，他的干燥咒施得比他的服帖咒好多了。他在旁边窗户的玻璃前再迅速地检查了一次自己的衣着，确定没有问题后打开门走了进去。

  这次的餐厅比之前的更典雅一些：法餐和中餐的混合，恰到好处的灯光笼罩在餐厅的摆设上，轻柔的音乐在耳边流淌。

  德拉科拿出再次卡片确认：

_魔法配对_

_Savoureux_ _餐厅，晚上八点_

_吧台，右边_

  德拉科舔舔唇将卡片放回口袋，他视线飞快略过整间餐厅，发现吧台在门口的左边。那里人不少——一位女士从吧台那拿走了她的马天尼然后走开——但是德拉科还是看到了一张空着的吧椅，旁边是一个男人，他——

  德拉科呼吸停滞。

  他认得出那独一无二的像拖把一样的发型。

  那一瞬间，德拉科无言地站在那。一个侍应问他需不需要帮他找位置坐下，德拉科摇摇头，视线仍旧锁在吧台那——波特举起杯子喝了一口啤酒。

  这段时间里德拉科知道他可以转身走。这是段足够长的时间。他甚至有几秒空余去认真思考。波特摆弄着啤酒杯下压着的餐巾。他摸着杯口，视线落在吧台后面满墙的酒瓶上；一边看酒标打发时间一边等人。

  他穿着紫色的衬衫。不，紫色不完全确切。梅红？好像也不是很对。

   _快跑！_ 德拉科的意识在对他尖叫，而他还定在原地。

   _茄紫色？_ 是不是有种颜色叫这个名字？

   _快跑，你这死蠢！_

不过波特眼线转过来了，他歪着头，正正地看着德拉科；他们的视线相遇了。

  紫褐色。他的衬衫是见鬼的紫褐色。这不重要。这次他填的最喜爱的颜色是 ** _不要哈利·波特_ ，**看看他配到了谁：哈利·波特。穿着紫褐色衬衫的哈利·波特。这个世界是不是疯了…德拉科的脉搏疯狂跳动，血液流淌快得像是要冲破血管。

  他看到波特叹了一口气，嘴角还有一个无奈的笑容。波特摇了摇头，轻轻耸肩之后目光回到他的啤酒上，同时将身边预留给某个人的吧椅往外拉了一点。

  他还是有机会走的。即使是现在。德拉科可以转身离开。没有伤害，不会发生不愉快。真的。

   _转身。_

_离开。_

不，他往前走了一步，接着另外一步，再一步，慢慢缩短了他们之间的距离。

  德拉科坐上了那张吧椅。“波特。”

  “马尔福。”波特看了他一眼，然后举起两只手指招酒保过来，明显波特是这里的熟客；酒保还在招呼其他客人，只能向波特点一点头示意。

  “所以就算上一次之后…？”德拉科忍不住问，“我还是配到了你？”

  波特喝完最后一口他的啤酒。“我也一样配回了你，你这么说就有点双重标准了。”

  “好吧，我想不通为什么会这样…老天爷啊，我明明在每个问题后面都写了‘不要哈利·波特’！”

  波特忍不住笑了出声。“什么？你认真的吗？”

  德拉科觉得波特应该感到被冒犯，应该生气，但是波特看起来完全不是这样。他笑着看德拉科，甚至看起来有点开心。

  “那你写了什么？”德拉科戒备地问，不过他一问出口之后就发现其实他并不是那么在乎答案。

  一个有着纹身的瘦高女侍应走到他们旁边，她的手袖挽到手臂上。“你们要喝点什么？”

  “霞多丽？”波特问德拉科。

  “那要看情况。我们这次是要聊天还是像上次那样安静地吃完一顿饭？”

  波特没有立即回答，德拉科抬高视线看他。

  波特坐在旁边若有所思地看着他，像是以前从来没有好好看过德拉科那样。“我们聊天，”他说。

  一种奇妙的感觉在德拉科体内蔓延。他看着波特的眼睛。它里面的坦荡让他惊慌，不得不先移开目光。“这样的话，”德拉科告诉侍应，“我要一杯威士忌。纯饮。Umm，直接上双份。”

  波特轻轻哼了一声表示赞同。

  “要再来一品脱吗？”她问波特。

  “不，我要和他一样的就可以了。”德拉科忍不住有点难以置信地晃晃脑袋。

  酒保给他们倒酒之后不久，侍应就过来了。“波特先生，你的桌子准备好了。”

  他们站起来，波特示意德拉科先走。德拉科在侍应带他们穿过餐厅时白眼要翻上天花板。他在包间里一边的沙发坐下，波特坐在他的对面；原来波特至少知道怎么样叠餐巾。大概‘在农场里长大’这个评价太过刻薄了。可能德拉科迟点能够改正这个看法。

  他们接过递来的菜单，德拉科立即研读起来，认真得就像在读某些说明书一样。波特突然问他要什么主菜的时候，德拉科正全神贯注地研究头盘。

  “什么？”

  “我以为你会想要…”波特看着菜单一边认字一边读，“...岩盐龙虾，呃，小，笼，包。”

  德拉科放下他的菜单。“你是想说我很做作吗？”

  “我——你上次点了龙虾，马尔福。”

  “那根本不是因为我喜欢吃！那些恶心的海生生物，举着钳四处爬像个恶霸，”他尴尬地越说越小声。

  波特张张嘴，没有说话，他还在看他的菜单。过了一会，他把它拍到桌子上。“你知道吗，我参加魔法配对是想认识一个不错的人，”他说，“一个 _好_ 人。”

  “Mm，你真会聊天啊，”德拉科干巴巴地评价。他的脉搏还未平复，血液流得很快。他喝了一大口威士忌。

  “操，”波特叹了口气。“你说得对。”

  德拉科庆幸自己已经吞下了那口酒。“我说得…什么？”

  “我们应该重头开始。”

  “为什么？”

  波特思考了一会，深呼吸一下。“不如我们装作我们从来没有见过那样聊天。就是我不知道你是谁，你也不知道我是谁。我们就只在这里，这个晚上才第一次见面。”

  “在酒吧里？”

  “对，在酒吧里。你觉得怎样？”

  “我觉得你疯了。”

  波特鼻子哼了一下。“OK，所以你刚刚在酒吧里认识了一个疯子。你想问他什么。”

  德拉科头低下了一点，开始想。波特拿起自己那杯威士忌，一边喝一边越过杯沿看德拉科。德拉科半张着嘴不知道说什么，直到侍应走近他们的桌子。

  “两位先生决定好要吃点什么了吗？”

  波特笑了一下。“不是龙虾就可以了。”他看向德拉科，“是吗？”

  “这样的话，”侍应接过话，给他们介绍一些特色菜，德拉科觉得听起来都不错。他随意地选了一道听起来是带蘑菇酱的菜；当侍应为他们需不需要看一下酒单时，德拉科急匆匆地说再要两杯威士忌，像是不想让波特记起上次的霞多丽。波特点点头，嘴角勾起了一点。侍应拿走他们的菜单离开之后，他们之间的隔阂好像突然消失了。

  “所以，”波特说，“你现在做什么工作？”

  天啊太让人放松了！工作。德拉科对自己的工作有无数可以说的。它究竟有多无聊，究竟有多少累人。侍应带着他们点的酒回到桌边，德拉科饮下一口，感受喉咙在咽下酒液之后的温润的灼烧感，还有伴随着的头晕目眩搅拌他的大脑。

  波特放松但是专注地听着德拉科，听说他作为一个魔法部里系统性高效生产部门的中层管理人员遇到的挑战和受到的奖励。德拉科发现波特很会听人倾诉。那双绿得纯粹的眼睛让德拉科脸颊爬上红晕。

  上菜的时候，终于解脱了。

  “你点了什么？”德拉科问完，才后知后觉地咬住舌头，觉得自己原本连这么普通的事情都不该问的。为问波特吃什么就是个冲动的举动，空腹吞下的酒精令他不再拘束。

  波特轻轻笑了一下。“这是个考试吗？因为不看着菜单…”波特用眼神示意了一下他面前的菜，“我就只记得‘烤牛排‘之类的，够清楚吗？”然后，“或者你想尝一下吗？”

  “我——不了。不用了，”德拉科说，眼睛看着放在腿上的餐巾。

  波特的注意力回到他的牛扒上，德拉科吃了一口自己点的，原来是香煎吞拿鱼，味道很好，让他想愉快地晃晃脑袋。

  “好吃吗？”波特问。

  “超出预期，”德拉科回答。然后，虽然他并不想分享，“你想要… ?”

  “不，谢谢。我切牛扒就够费劲了。”

  德拉科下意识地对波特微笑，直到自己反应过来才停下。梅林，他好像活了多久就花了多久去憎恨对面这个人的一切，当然也被他憎恨。他们之间应该没有什么是值得友好地微笑相待的。

  但是波特仍然坐在那，听德拉科抱怨了十分钟魔法部的工作有多枯燥，没有掐他的脖子，甚至没有拿出过一次魔杖指向他。

  波特每次附和的点头都恰到好处；他甚至在德拉科说到傲罗部的文书写得太差被退回的趣事时，噗哧笑出声来。

   _可能我们真的该重头再来。_

德拉科看着波特切牛扒，将一小块肉放进嘴里，为它的美味轻哼。

  不可能重头再来的。永远都不可能。即使他们愿意试，那也不意味着他们会同意去约会，他们之间任何一个都不会这样同意。

  但是看看他们现在。第三次了。波特看起来好像放弃挣扎了，不，确切来说，他现在好像已经开始享受它了。即使他从来没有在德拉科身上看到过优点，更加不要说其实他一直认为他是个混蛋。

  波特用餐巾擦了一下嘴唇。“味道超级好。”他笑着，喝了一口威士忌。

  德拉科发现自从上一周见过波特以后，他没有修剪过他的胡茬。其实它不是很明显。只是下巴那附近皮肤颜色比较暗，德拉科觉得那还称不上是胡子，但是看起来有一点乱。

  波特咽了一口东西，德拉科才发现自己一直在盯着他看。他仓促地喝起酒作为掩饰。片刻过后，侍应帮他倒了另外一杯，德拉科提醒自己不能喝得太快。他看着自己的鱼，特意缓慢而讲究地切开。

  “你提到秋·张，”过了一会波特问，“你们一起工作？”

  “喔，不是一起。她在公共关系部，你知道的，魔法部有多需要这个。”

  波特笑出了声。“当然，”他说，“所以你们不常常能碰到？”

  “不，我们经常能看到对方。她烦人得要命，还整天在我桌子前闲逛。可能是我太有趣了吧。”德拉科抬起眼睛，观察波特的表情，想知道他的自损有没有奏效；但是波特微妙的笑容告诉他并没有。“不，呃，她…她就是让我参加魔法配对的那个人。”德拉科翻了翻白眼，叉子叉着一块蘑菇玩，他太饱了已经吃不下了。然后他听到他母亲的声音在脑子里叫他停下这些不礼貌的小动作，他顺从地放下了叉子。

  “真的？”波特说，德拉科感觉到一股戒备性的怒火在自己身体里酝酿。波特可能感受到了，他飞快地加了一句，“是罗恩和赫敏让我参加的，好吧，”他笑了一下，“主要是赫敏。”

  “所以他们还在一起？”

  “如胶似漆，是的。他们还是对恼人的情侣，觉得所有人都要像他们那样拥有另一半，不然就会不够幸福。”

  “哈，秋不这样想。她就是专横和有控制欲而已。”

  “噢，我想赫敏在这方面能更胜一筹。”

  德拉科压下自己又想对波特微笑的冲动。这些冲动令他越来越困惑。“所以，”他说，声音里试图带点逗弄波特的意味，“她觉得你需要帮助才能找到另一半？”

  “她对我的社交圈不满，她说我的社交圈是一堆年过半百的教授和纳威·隆巴顿。”

  “你在霍格沃茨？你在教书吗？”德拉科对于这个发现有点震惊，虽然他知道他不该。他一直有意忽略所有有关黄金男孩的新闻，不过波特这个职业生涯转变真的足够令人吃惊；还在学校的时候德拉科就听到传闻波特以后会做傲罗，他那时还有点宽慰波特没有选择这个，因为他们不用在魔法部碰上。

  “Mmm，”波特最后擦了擦嘴唇，将面前的碟子往前推开。“已经四年了。”

  “黑魔法防御课？”德拉科猜。

  “对。”

  “你喜欢吗？”

  波特直直看着他，“我爱。”

  德拉科试图回忆他一生中有没有爱过什么东西。波特说得那么容易，毫无负担。就像爱某一样东西完全不会让他负重一样。

  酒精开始麻痹德拉科的感觉，他感受到自己某些情绪，但是他没有说话：一种赤裸裸的妒忌，黑暗又丑陋，如果他不阻止的话他会被完全吞噬。德拉科差点就不想抑制了，至少这样他能找回他对波特熟悉的感觉。然而他还是将这种感觉掩埋吞掉，继续和波特说话。

  “我没办法想象回到那是什么感觉，”德拉科不由自主地说。他喝了一口酒，让自己在波特面前看起来坚强一点。

  “对，”波特回答，在桌子上转着酒杯。“在发生那一切之后，我——”波特耸耸肩。“不过那是我家。”他喝了最后一口然后将杯子放在一边。波特抬高视线，德拉科看到他眼里的脆弱，这令他绷紧的下巴放松了一点，眼睛看着波特的。“你把哪里称为家，马尔福？”

  “喔，呃，我有一套公寓。离这里很近，”他忍不住加上最后一句，然后开始脸红。他可没有什么暗示的意思。梅林啊，他根本不想这样！他不想带波特回家。他不想解开他紫褐色衬衫的纽扣，窥探里面究竟长得怎样——毕竟波特已经从男孩长成了男人。

  他不想。

  老天爷啊，他怎么可能不想。

  “你想再来一杯吗？”波特问，下巴指指德拉科的杯子..“或者甜品？还是都想要？”

  “呃，不，不，我真的，um。结账就好了。”

  波特坚持买单，虽然德拉科觉得他很固执，但还是由他了。他不想再吃操蛋的花生酱三文治了，而这样的餐厅大概会直接使他负债。

  这次，他们离开时，波特等德拉科从沙发里站起来。又一次，他示意德拉科先走，不过这次德拉科没有翻白眼。他走在波特前面，忍不住想波特的视线会落在他的背上。他为此忍不住颤抖。走到餐厅门口时，波特越过他打开门等他。“谢谢，”德拉科喃喃地说，声音小得他自己都快要听不见自己。

  “操，”然后他脱口而出，看着来时的小雨现在变成了暴雨。雨水从他们站着的屋檐那倾泻而下。“你要在哪里移形幻影？我想我的干燥咒——”

  然后他被波特打断了；波特把他推到旁边的玻璃上，嘴唇跟着吻上德拉科的。

  “唔！”德拉科反抗，虽然下一秒他就心跳失速了。他全身血液都在急速流淌，像海洋下的暗流，变成一股股欲望袭击他的心脏。

  波特的舌头伸进他的嘴里，德拉科低吟，他的背贴着玻璃下滑，全靠波特的双臂圈着他抱着他。德拉科将波特拉得更加近，歪着头找更好的角度，他的阴茎在波特的身体贴上他时就开始变硬，他们的舌头纠缠不断。

  波特舔着德拉科的舌头呻吟，德拉科感觉到波特硬挺的阴茎紧紧地贴着他的大腿。

  他呼吸不了了。他不想呼吸。他想永远浸在这种轻飘飘的感觉里。

  舒服得让人害怕。

  德拉科推了推波特，出乎意料，波特后退了。这种眩晕的感觉像是停不下来，在他们之间嗡嗡作响像是被施了魔咒。

  “我…不能，”这是德拉科能说的全部了。他甚至不知道自己不能什么。不能亲吻波特？因为一切都发展得那么顺利。不能继续？因为，在他的皮带下面，他已经荒谬地完全硬起来了。德拉科感受到了恐惧和失控，这些美妙的情景都不过是酒精和周围的气氛造成的，现在他呼吸不畅了。“我…要走了。”

  他抬起头飞快地看了一眼波特，波特的眼里是赤裸的欲望和矛盾。刚刚，可能是在德拉科抱怨下雨时，波特取下了他的眼镜。它被他攥在手里；他现在颤抖着。他突然看起来那么年轻；年轻得像是从来没有变过。充满了生命和活力，和疑虑和…

  他想要德拉科。很明显。非常明显。而这也，让德拉科觉得害怕。

  德拉科转过身，甚至没有施一个干燥咒，落荒而逃。他跑进雨里，立刻就湿透了。

 

 

  德拉科拉下闷热的被子。他用腿蹬着，直到被子完全离开皮肤。他躺在床上，看着天花板。他已经施了两次降温咒了；他两次都差点重新睡回去了，直到它们突然失效，房间闷热得让人窒息。窗外的亮光照进他的卧室里。德拉科百无聊赖地数了两秒后，窗外的密云里擦过一道闪电，轰鸣的雷声伴随而来。

  德拉科闭上眼；又看到了波特。他的背后是滂沱大雨，月光他的眼镜边框上反光。波特取下它，握在手里了。他向前一步更加靠近德拉科。德拉科的手指抓着他的衣服，紫褐色的衬衫。在接吻的时候波特明显的喘息，他硬挺的紧压住德拉科大腿摩擦的阴茎，还有他高热得让德拉科想逃跑又想下沉的体温。德拉科沉浸在波特的气息里，呻吟叹息，但是他不能这样继续下去。

  “你在害怕什么？”波特在他耳边问。

  德拉科的眼睛忽地张开。他浑身颤抖，手握住射过后软下来的阴茎，他的睡裤里黏糊糊一片。晨曦的光照进他的房间里，一只机械的报时鸟在他旁边开始叽叽喳喳地叫。

  “你要迟到了，你要迟到了，你要迟到了，你要迟到了…”

  “今天是周六，蠢鸟！”他用另外一只不黏糊糊的手锤那只鸟，直到它停止叽叽歪歪，然后抓起魔杖给背叛自己意愿的身体来了一个强力的清理一新。

  换掉内裤后，德拉科光着脚走到厨房找吐司（没有花生酱的，谢谢你）；但是餐桌上的魔法配对反馈调查表让他顿了一下，它摊开着，在德拉科昨晚草草地把它仍在那之后就没有移动过分毫。

  “操，”德拉科低声说。他捏了捏自己的脸，感觉到新冒出来的短短的胡渣令他下巴有点痒。波特的轮廓又影影绰绰地出现在他脑海里。还有他的触碰，他舌头在他嘴里的轻舔，下巴抵着他的下巴，痒痒的。“操——见鬼的能不能消停一分钟！”

  很好。现在他和自己的脑子吵架了。从波特又再走进德拉科生活的那一分钟开始，他就被他惹得随时暴走。

  有些事真的永远都不会变。

  德拉科召来他的羽毛笔，准备将这场约会评价为“糟透了”时停了一下，然后中途笔尖落在了“还不错”那拦，打钩。德拉科哼了一声。事实上波特没有哪方面是还不错的；不过，操他妈的梅林，他不能听从他的阴茎选“棒极了”，所以只能折中。“没有 _非常遗憾最后没有上床_ 这个选项喔，”他对自己的裤裆愉快地说，虽然他的脑子在烦人地质问他， _你说这是谁的错？_

  “我不想操波特，OK？”

  “你在和谁说话？”

  德拉科左右看，一手抓羊皮纸另一只手拿着羽毛笔，发现秋带着坏笑的脸出现在他面前的飞路里。德拉科怒瞪她。

  “明显我现在不想面客。”

  “那你应该堵上你的飞路的，”秋回呛，脸上的坏笑越来越深。她说得对。这该怪波特。他完全扰乱了德拉科，以至于他没有好好地封锁自己的房子。

  “你想要干嘛？”

  “喔，你知道的，我需要魔法部体育运动部门的数据，他们的配额——”

  “工作？你应该知道今天是周六。”

  秋很有兴致地假装羞愧。“我真的需要那些数据——不过，我觉得，或者——”

  “你是来窥探我的约会情况的。”

  秋的脸在火焰里往前靠，压低声音。“约会结束了吗？”她打量着德拉科光裸的胸口，搞得他脸红起来，手指攥紧羊皮纸。“那个男人走了吗？是波特吗，又是波特吗？听说和死对头做爱来特别爽的。”

  “梅林啊，女人！”

  “什么？是真的。Well，如果不是你可以告诉我——”

  “我周一再告诉你，秋。”德拉科向前靠近飞路，打断秋的话“至少告诉我——”德拉科重复了一次，“我周一再告诉你，”然后强行切断了飞路。他关闭了所有能联系到他的飞路网。

  他长长地呼了一口气，羊皮纸在他手里轻抖提醒他。他将它捋平放到桌子上，然后发现一个新的问题出现在下面。

   _你还想再见到哈利·波特吗？_

  德拉科心脏一紧。只需要简单回答Yes or No。操蛋的魔法配对终于给他机会选择了；但是他注意到问题的下方还有一行细字：

   _如果你的配对对象选了和你相同的答案，你们之间就会再安排一场约会。否则，你会匹配到一个全新的对象。_

有点讽刺啊——第一次想选波特，第一次有求于他，然后见到的却是另外一个人。

  可能这才是最好的。那个吻不过是大量摄取威士忌下的冲动，不过是多年来紧张关系下的放纵。它不意味着…好吧，不意味着他们之间任何一个对另外一个有什么意思。

  德拉科深吸一口气，在Yes下面打上了勾。

  这样他至少能知道波特是怎样想的。

 

 

  下一周的周六，太阳高照天气略微炎热，幸好下午来了一阵微风，将夏末的高温带走了一点。但是这里人山人海，因为来自英国各个地方的巫师们为了火炮队对阵龙卷风队的魁地奇比赛而聚到了伦敦。火炮队这一季以来状态好得出人意料——德拉科这周都把头埋在魔法体育运动部门的报告里，他不得不知道这些消息。明显火炮队的惊人逆转让他们整个部门的工作热情都吸引走了。

  “人群分流做得太低效了，”他喃喃自语，一个四岁的小孩子撞到了他的腿，小孩子手里拿着的巧克力冰淇淋洒在了他的裤子上。德拉科抽出魔杖清理干净，小孩身后的女人惊慌地吸了口气。他抬起头看，女人快速地推搡着他的孩子，想把他藏到自己身后；德拉科认得这种眼神，害怕，厌恶，反感。

   _我可没打算对那小鬼施咒！_ 他想反驳，但是过往发生过的不少事告诉他，这没有用。他吸了一口气压下不快，将魔杖放回到口袋，然后转过身走进了人群里。他拉下衬衫的袖子，突然不明白自己为什么要在意。他的黑魔标志遮盖了起来，但是那有什么用？所有人都记得他的左手前臂那有过什么。

  幸好，他的票根被收走，走上楼梯之后，他终于脱离了人群了。这次的约会还是被安排在一个私密性充足的包间里。德拉科一个人站在门前，盯着那个闪闪发光的数字‘5’。

  一瞬间接到魔法部卡片时的紧张感全部回来了，那张卡片告诉了他地点时间，却没有说他的配对对象是谁。他感觉到胃里有一只金色飞贼在扑棱。他只能又再深吸一口气。他的手放上了门把手，打开了门。

  波特站在另一边的尽头，环顾着赛场。德拉科心口原本汩汩沸腾的感觉获得了解脱。

  波特转过身。他的眼里一瞬间亮起光芒。“嘿，”他说，嘴角勾着一个小小的微笑。

  德拉科的胃又开始扑棱好。“你选了我。”这句话脱口而出，德拉科想给自己来一巴。

  “嗯？”

  “没事。”德拉科挥挥手。“只是想说…有点惊讶你居然没有穿龙卷风队的代表色。”波特穿了一条紧身但是舒适的牛仔裤，还有一件被肌肉很好地撑起的棉质衬衫。看起来温暖又贴身。德拉科情不自禁地舔起嘴唇。

  波特笑容深了一些。“喔？那你的火炮队的横幅呢？”

  德拉科想亲波特。这种欲望在过去一周里缠绕他的梦和自慰活动，现在令他的心脏发紧，在他的胸口开花。他清楚这些都写在自己的脸上，他维持不了自己无所谓的表情，眼神里都是饥渴。他往前走，眼睛盯住波特移不开。

  波特捏了捏自己的后颈，德拉科的视线从波特的眼睛游移到他的下巴，他的胸口最后在他的手臂上徘徊。

  “马尔福？你还好吗？”

  “什么？我在。什么？这个包厢。没有想到。魔法配对给了我们一个私密包厢，真不错。”他无法自制地乱说话，虽然他感觉到了但是完全停不下来。“不过想想我们给他的金加隆，他们的确该这样做。”

  “对，挺不错的。事实上我松了一口气。”

  德拉科的胃拧紧了一点；肩膀绷紧。虽然他知道波特不是这个意思，他也知道自己这样想有多愚蠢，但是这句话还是有点扎心。

  “害怕被别人看到和我在一起，是吗？”他尝试让自己的语气轻快一些，但是波特的眼神一暗，德拉科知道自己失败了。

  “不。如果你想，我可以施咒移开这些保密的屏障。不是一个很难的咒语——”波特一边说一边拿出自己的魔杖，德拉科立即上前抓住他的手腕阻止。

  “害怕被别人看到和我在一起吗？”波特平静地问。德拉科靠得更近，他能看到波特眼镜后面黑色的睫毛。他眨了眨眼。

  “不是那样。只是…”

  “对我们的第三次约会感到压力太大，”波特帮他说完。

  “第四次，”德拉科忍不住纠正，但是波特的话在他心里不断回响。约会。波特说 _约会_ 。这就是他们这几周来一直在做的，不是吗？和哈利·波特的数次约会。现在，又一次约会。双方自己选择的。

  “我觉得你放我鸽子的那次不算，”波特说。他轻轻笑了一下。德拉科跟着露出一个微笑。

  “对不起，”他说。这是他发自心底的真是感觉。他 _很_ 抱歉。这不是什么新奇的感觉，只是…只是他记不得以前有没有对波特道过歉，一次都没有过。

  “别担心，”伯特说，“我原谅你了。”

  德拉科屏住了呼吸。波特的笑容慢慢消失时，德拉科才发现自己还握着波特的手腕。

  德拉科看着波特的眼睛，沉醉在里面。然后在自己回过神后才发现，他吻上了波特。

  他情难自禁。周遭的事物都变得很模糊，他吻住波特，感觉那个下雨的晚上又回来了，只是这一次，德拉科抓紧了波特而不是将他推开。这一次他张开嘴狂热地勾着波特的舌头引诱他进来。但是波特的吻很温柔。他的舌头伸进德拉科嘴里慢慢地舔他的舌头，好像在品尝他的味道。他一只手圈着德拉科的腰，然后伸进他的衣服里，张开手掌上下抚摸他的背，贴着他的皮肤游移。德拉科全身都颤抖起来。

  一声忽然的哨声传进德拉科耳里。

  波特退开了，但是他的眼里闪闪发亮。“比赛开始了。”

  德拉科第一次这么对魁地奇比赛那么不感兴趣。

  不过他还是点点头，跟着波特到座位那坐下，并且努力忽视背部少了波特的抚摸之后有多么的冷。

  选手们在运动场里绕场飞，灰色和橙色的烟雾跟在他们的扫帚后面带出一道道线条，不过德拉科眼睛跟不上他们。因为他注意力都放在他和波特的座位靠得有多近这件事上了；而且波特在他嘴唇上留下的感觉还未离去。

  他现在希望比赛立即结束，然后他就可以重温这种感觉了。

  在德拉科装作随意地看了波特几眼，他看到波特对着追求手大喊，欣喜若狂，在一个找球手被另一个找球手的假动作骗到后咒骂。还有大大的笑容。不过波特突然转过头，抓到了德拉科偷看他。

  波特对他笑。

  德拉科感觉自己的胃在下沉。

  “你太安静了。因为火炮队落后所以不高兴吗？”波特的笑变成了一个坏笑。

  “喔。是——是吧。有一会了。”德拉科说。

  “是从你看比赛开始还是从看到你喜欢的火炮队打得那么烂开始？”

  “哈，哈。你这样是惹不怒我的，波特。”

  波特倾过来，嘴唇擦过德拉科的耳廓，他低声说，“你应该知道我真正想做的是什么，嗯？。”

  德拉科脸部发烫。“调情技巧太差劲了，”他说，他想像平时那样嘲笑波特，但是他的阴茎因为波特的话而抽动，他的声音哽住了。德拉科眼睛直直地看着场内的比赛，波特在他耳朵旁边轻笑出声。

  “我下次改进。”

  正是这一刹那德拉科知道，他会和波特一起回家。或者波特会和他回家。无论怎样，那件事肯定会发生。德拉科知道自己的阴茎一定不会接受再次的拒绝；当然德拉科也不会拒绝。他的理智在叫他冷静，但是理智之下压制着巨大的欲望。他想舔波特的胸肌，想感受波特的阴茎在他手上的重量；它怎样压着他，或者狠插他的大腿。他想趴在床上让波特把他操得融化在床垫里。

  他的理智离家出走了。

  波特在他旁边热血沸腾，身体向前靠抓住每个比赛的细节。德拉科跟着波特的视线，看到龙卷风队的找球手紧紧地追在金色飞贼的尾巴。

  “你的男人来了！”波特大声喊，从座位上跳起来。

  “我的谁？”德拉科脱口而出，然后才意识到波特指的是炮火队的追求手。“哦对，见鬼的，真是精彩。”他的视线不在赛场上，但是在波特的屁股上——在那条令人流口水的贴身牛仔裤里。梅林啊…

  追求手们再次消失在空中时，波特坐回到椅子上，叹着气，转过头笑着看德拉科。那是一个德拉科知道波特在对着他的朋友们时才会露出的表情。还在霍格沃茨时，德拉科视线横跨半个礼堂看向波特时见到过；他盯着他看直到潘西踢他的小腿让他好好吃饭。他在课堂上见到过，波特无奈地笑着看格兰杰坚持举手回答问题，即使斯奈普根本不叫她。

  德拉科也在魁地奇赛场上见到过，波特手里抓着金色飞贼。

  而现在，波特正用这样的表情看着他。

  这个表情转瞬即逝，因为炮火队的追求手投进了一个球，波特的注意力又回到了比赛上。人海里大家举起来一块巨大的灰色横幅，而德拉科则希望龙卷风队能再有惊人发挥，让波特从座位上蹦起来喝彩，让德拉科有机会再看一次他的屁股。

  但是德拉科又突然觉得波特坐着也很好，因为波特张开腿坐，他的大腿到膝盖都靠在德拉科那。德拉科口干舌燥。他飞快地瞥一眼波特的表情，想看他是不是故意的，但是找球手们突然在他们的包厢前面急速下降。简直是两道灰色和橙色的亮光，现在大家都站了起来，包括波特。德拉科感觉到一种有点久远的激动感，忍不住向前倾看着两个追求手。他想起，这种感觉就像…和波特一起争夺金色飞贼。他记得的总是自己和波特的比赛。他甚至记不清其他学院的找球手的名字。

  金色飞贼急速下潜，两位找球手差点和其他选手撞在一起；它继续左穿右插，但是最终，它被其中一个找球手捉住，远处的人浪突然变成了一片橙色的海洋，伴随着震耳欲聋的欢呼声。德拉科后知后觉才发现自己也站了起来，正和大家一起鼓掌。

  波特站在他旁边不断地欢呼，他的肩膀不时碰到德拉科的。“你知道你是在为龙卷风队鼓掌的，对吧？”波特冲他喊。

  德拉科一点都不在意。“这是一场精彩的比赛，”他也冲着波特回喊，其实自己根本不知道究竟精不精彩。他根本连比分都顾不上看。

  选手们降落到地面，互相握手时，观众仍在沸腾。他喜欢的队伍被大比分碾压——德拉科不知道输得有多惨，但是他感到轻飘飘，每一寸皮肤都无比兴奋。

  “想去——”波特问，恰好德拉科也转过头，“你想——”

  “你先说，”德拉科说。

  “我想问，如果你接着没有事的话，想去喝一杯吗？”

  这不是德拉科期待的邀约，但是在他回答之前，波特接着说，“我家里有火焰威士忌，如果你喜欢的话。”

  波特舔了舔唇。德拉科的眼睛追他舌头的踪影，他发誓如果波特让他等太久的话，他会直接跳到波特身上。“我喜欢火焰威士忌，”他说。

  然后波特勾着嘴角笑了一下。“好。”

 

 

  从赛场走到移形幻影点的路程简直是折磨。超级折磨。因为，他的脑子和身体都已经做好了和波特上床的准备了，他难以接受居然还有等上半个小时。他感觉自己好像已经等了很多年了。

  梅林啊，他怎么没有早点发现？他怎么没有早点这样做？

  虽然波特在学校有一段时间里都非常瘦小。但是从五年级开始，情况明显发生改变。

   _而你明明早就注意到了！_ 他的脑子补充。

  “闭嘴。”

  “什么？”

  “噢。不是说你。我——梅林啊，不要在意。见鬼的移形幻影点究竟在哪？”

  “还有两个街区，”波特说，嘴角挂着一个懒洋洋的笑，“很急吗？”

  德拉科哼了一声，“我只是觉得把点放得离赛场这么远，这样疏散的时候效率太低了。”

  波特点点头，像是在想什么。他们并肩走，手臂不时擦到，每一次都给德拉科的腰带来一阵酥麻。他们的 _手臂！_ 他们还穿着衣服的手臂！德拉科欲望被自己严重压抑，像是回到了维多利亚时代。待会可能看到波特的脚踝他就能直接在裤子里射出来了。

  天啊他已经等了很久了。

  整件事的最开始，他只是想找一个体面的男朋友；根本没有考虑过能压倒性地赢过其他任何人的哈利·波特。

  当然整个巫师世界没有人会觉得他不够体面，包括德拉自己。事实上，他一直在思考，究竟自己是从什么时候开始，从哪一个确切的时刻开始不再讨厌波特。从什么时候开始觉得他也不是那么难忍。然后慢慢地隐晦地转变成现在的状况——每一刻都想亲吻他，想感受到波特的手在他身上，还有每次看到波特乱糟糟的脸都从心底感到愉快。

  还有就是波特藏在棉质衬衫下的肌肉触感能让他直接勃起。

  然后现在，在他清楚地认清自己感情之后…距离移形幻影点的这两个街区真的让他非常非常疼痛。

  不过还好这只是他最小的问题了。

  “我们到了，”波特宣布，眼睛看着旁边一间不营业的商店的橱窗。

  他们踏进去时，德拉科不解地皱了皱眉。“有点奇怪。”

  “什么？”

  “你看，这是比赛结束后离赛场最近的点，但是除了我们就没有其他巫师了。”

  “Well，我可能刚刚…”波特清了清喉咙，“给我们施了幻身咒。”

  德拉科有点吃惊。“这个…合法吗？”

  “我不知道，”波特对他咧着嘴笑。

  德拉科抑制住一股电流窜过尾椎骨带来的酥麻感。然后他想自己有什么必要要压抑它。“所以…其他人看不见我们？”他靠近了一点，感受波特身上散发的热量。

  波特摇摇头，轻轻地说，“看不见。”

  德拉科伸手环住波特的脖子，不给自己一秒钟思考时间，不给自己机会犹豫，甚至忘记了呼吸。他拉过波特，嘴唇贴上他的。当波特张开嘴让他的舌头进去时，德拉科立即就投降了，勾着波特的舌尖呻吟。他们一件衣服都没有脱，但是只是接吻他已经硬得生痛了。

  波特低吼了一声，他的手搂紧德拉科的腰；但是一会后，他放开了一点。“抓紧我，”他温热的嘴唇贴着德拉科的说。

  德拉科的手抱紧波特，下一秒一声奇怪的声响，他肚脐那感觉到一阵拉力，世界在扭曲，之后他们踉跄着移动到了目的地。

  “抱歉，”波特喘着气。“通常我——”

  “我不介意。”

  波特的眼睛不怀好意地亮了一点。德拉科阻止自己结结巴巴地解释，因为波特眼里的不怀好意正是德拉科想要的。梅林啊，这感觉真好。

  波特放开他，在前门解除防护咒语后，德拉科才意识到他们站在一间大房子的门廊里；这是波特住的地方。他将要走到它里面——一个波特只会让他最亲近最信任的朋友进入的地方。

  波特拧了一下门把，把门打开。“你先请。”

  德拉科走进去，波特跟在后面挥挥魔杖让屋子亮起来。和其他实用型的房子一样，波特的前门直接通向厨房。德拉科从来没有见过这个设计。以前的他肯定会觉得这样简直是荒谬，但是现在，他更多是觉得好看，甚至是松了一口气。这间房子和德拉科在战争以前，在失去一切之前住的住宅相差甚远——但和现在他住的公寓，和他的花生酱三文治以及他需要精打细算过日子的工资靠得那么近。波特有钱过更好的生活，但是这就是他为自己选的。谦逊。

  不少的照片被挂在墙上，甚至挂到他的厨房里。韦斯莱和格兰杰。韦斯莱的父母。托马斯，斐尼甘和隆巴顿互相搭着肩膀笑成一团。德拉科走到一个相框前，照片上波特穿着霍格沃茨的黑色袍子站在一群孩子中间。他脸上的笑容温暖而真挚。这张照片的背景是城堡大门前面，可能是他们刚刚从霍格莫得回来。它看起来那么真实。德拉科伸出手，触碰波特飘落在波特肩膀上的雪花。

  他不舍地移开视线，打量其他的家具，整间房子在混乱和整洁之前达到了某种平衡。波特的房子不在意能不能彰显地位，目标只有舒适。波特过着舒适，不显摆的生活，身边环绕他的是朋友和他在乎的事；他不为满足其他人对他的期望而活。

  德拉科还在四周环顾时，波特走到了下沉一点的客厅里，从吧台的橱柜那拿出一瓶火焰威士忌倒酒。德拉科跟着他走下去，发现了更多照片和感受到这房子有多舒适。

  波特带着笑转过身递给他一杯酒。德拉科伸手拿它的时候，他们的手指碰到一起。他喝了一口，感受着酒精滚下他的喉管时带来的舒服的发热感。

  “你之前要了纯饮，”波特一边说一边转回去给自己倒了一杯，“我猜你现在也是想要纯饮。”

  “对。味道很好，”德拉科补充道，“火焰威士忌。”

  波特喝了一口自己的。德拉科读不懂他眼神里的意思。它还是很轻柔，带着目的；带着渴求但是一点也不着急。安静的气氛环绕他们。德拉科视线回到杯子上，他看着带火焰的酒液，晃起了杯子。“嘿，波特，我以为‘我家里有火焰威士忌’是‘我家里有张一床我能在上面把你操得晕过去’的意思。”

  德拉科说完后屏住了呼吸。他正准备偷看波特一眼的时候，波特刚好伸手把德拉科的杯子拿走——德拉科甚至没有注意到他的靠近——然后放到一边。他拉过德拉科深深地吻住他，激起了他一声轻柔的呻吟。德拉科抱紧波特，让他们之前近得不能再近。

  德拉科歪着头想继续加深这个吻时，波特退开了。“我的确，”他说，“有一张床。”

  “你是打算继续站着给我炫耀，还是要给我看看？”

  波特的笑容让德拉科双腿发软——温柔又火热。然后，一阵奇怪的声响——

  他们移动到了一间昏暗的房间里，站在一张大床旁边，德拉科在波特双臂之间踉跄了一下。他接着就感受到它们搂紧他，挤压他——见鬼的，梅林啊，这感觉真好。德拉科亲上去，波特在他嘴里呻吟。德拉科的手滑到波特的牛仔裤上，扯开皮带和纽扣，隔着裤子揉了几下后拉下了拉链。

  波特的手抓住德拉科的，阻止他。他手指扣着德拉科的下巴，轻柔地放缓这个吻——当然还是非常下流。他的舌头故意在德拉科的嘴里进进出出——缓慢，但肯定是故意的——直到德拉科被这暗示明显的动作刺激得全身颤抖，欲望勃发。

  正是这时波特向后退了一点。

  “什—？操你的，我们爽得差点都要直接射在裤子里了，”德拉科说。

  波特笑着。他抓住自己的衬衫往头上扯，他露出了一点耻骨，覆盖着肌肉的胃部腹部，还有一个每天都锻炼的男人应该有的胸肌。梅林啊。波特将衣服从头上扯下来之后，娴熟地用它擦了擦自己的眼镜。他平时可能会在床上阅读，裸着上身。这个混蛋身材真好。

  “你接着有事吗，德拉科？”波特将衣服扔到地上。他靠回来，开始动手解德拉科衬衫的纽扣。

  “没有，”德拉科哑着嗓子回答。

  波特靠得更近，嘴贴着他的耳朵旁边，他的手从解开了的衬衫那伸进去。“很好，”他的手指摸到了德拉科的乳头，让他抽了一口气。“因为我准备操你一个晚上。”

  德拉科明显地颤了一下，手抓着波特的腰不让自己滑下去。波特在他身上的手让他舒服得觉得自己全身毛孔都张开了；特别是他的阴茎，硬邦邦的。操，他感觉到只是因为波特的抚摸，他的阴茎都开始流前液了。

  波特一边吻德拉科的颈脖，一边慢慢地让衬衫滑下德拉科的肩膀。德拉科搂住波特的腰，他的眼睛慢慢闭上，世界都消失了。除了波特。波特将德拉科的衬衫脱下了，他的手在德拉科的腰游移了一会后继续往下，隔着裤子捧住了他的臀肉，揉捏它们。他的舌头探得很深，像是要舔到德拉科在呻吟的喉咙；他自己也忍不住低吟，手抓得更加紧；然后嘴唇吻过他的下巴到达了锁骨，令德拉科呜咽。

  “噢，fuck,”德拉科喘着气，在波特揉着他的臀肉时微微骑在波特的大腿上磨蹭。

  波特又吻上了他——从容地但是让他喘不过气——，他的手指解开了德拉科的裤子。它掉到了地上，然后波特抓着德拉科内裤的带子——操他的，一寸一寸慢慢往下拉。慢得让人发狂。德拉科感觉到内裤被拉到恰好完全露出臀肉，他的屁股和臀缝能感觉到略冷的空气。德拉科不知道为什么，但是这种小小的暴露，让他觉得和波特非常亲密。

  然后，波特就让它停在那了。让德拉科的内裤脱了一半都不到，波特一边亲他，手指一边嵌进他的臀缝里乱摸，德拉科感觉自己要融化了。他融化在波特的怀里，除了自己硬梆梆的阴茎还被裹在内裤里。他控制不住自己；他用力贴近波特身体摩擦；波特的手指轻轻地揉着他的臀缝，却一直不摸德拉科饥渴得一缩一缩的洞口。

  “你真的是个混球，”德拉科一边呻吟一边抱怨。

  波特开心地笑了出声，他绕到德拉科身后从后面抱着他，手指悬在他鼓起一团的裆部那却不触碰它。“对，你都不知道我有多坏，马尔福。”

  德拉科哀嚎了一下，波特温暖的胸膛贴上他的后背。波特又抓着他内裤的带子开始往下拉，让德拉科的阴茎更紧地被布料压着。德拉科后倾靠在波特身上，肉眼可见地颤抖着，这次波特甚至没有摸他。“操你的，快一点。”

  波特把脸埋在德拉科的脖子那，然后终于，终于，终于把他的内裤脱下来了，解开了对他流着前液的阴茎和屁股的束缚。波特向前一点，让自己的阴茎舒服地埋在德拉科的臀缝里。然后波特一只手按在德拉科起伏的胸口上，另一只则…

  “Oh, fuck。”

  另一只在德拉科双腿之间。波特掂了掂德拉科的双睾，握着它轻轻地挤压，然后握住他的阴茎又长又慢地撸了一下。

  德拉科直接就崩溃了。

  “波特，操，操，天啊！”德拉科直接射了。他因为哈利·波特撸了一下就射了。他一边射一边操着波特的拳头，波特的手指摸上他敏感的龟头。德拉科一边抽插他的拳头一边呻吟。他射了波特满满一手，甚至地到地板上。他靠在波特身上，因为这个剧烈的高潮而颤抖。

  “这真他妈辣，”波特在他耳边说。这减轻了一点德拉科高潮后的尴尬，因为亲爱的梅林啊，什么都没干他就直接射了出来了！

  好吧，不是什么都没干。波特的手还虚握着他的阴茎，像是被天鹅绒包裹那么舒服，有点薄茧和柔韧的皮肤。他能感觉到波特的力度，即使现在他刚刚射完，还是觉得非常兴致勃发。

  德拉科已经准备好了。虽然给他刚刚才射过，但是他并没有感到满足，他想触摸波特，想要更多。

  他在波特双臂之间转过身，舔着唇看他。他想跪下去，他无比想尝一下波特的阴茎。

  但是在来得及跪下之前，波特小声说，“躺下。”

  德拉科一开始没有自然而然地顺从——毕竟他习惯了反驳波特——但是他看到了波特的眼睛。德拉科看到了全部，里面是燃烧的欲火。令德拉科一瞬间忘记了呼吸。德拉科脱掉自己的鞋子和袜子，甩开它们，没有说话，爬到了波特的床上。

  波特看着他的动作，同时脱下自己的鞋子。他拉下自己的牛仔裤、内裤、袜子将他们扔到地上。德拉科庆幸自己坐下来了，因为当波特完全赤裸地站直时，德拉科腰都软了。

  德拉科看着波特走向床边，定定地看着他：那根令人过目不忘的阴茎；很大，紫红的龟头流着前液；黑色的毛发还有他的囊袋垂在大腿之间；他走路时这个沉甸甸的阴茎一晃一晃。波特最后才脱下他的眼镜，他把它放在床头柜然后爬上来，将德拉科推到枕头堆里。

  德拉科希望现在波特就能插进来，因为很明显波特也准备好了。不过，不行。德拉科觉得这应该由波特来主导。

  至少今晚是。

  或者至少和德拉科一起的时候是。

  波特亲了一下德拉科的嘴唇，很慢但是很甜。他亲了一下，两下；第三下的时候加上了舌头。他的嘴接着沿着下巴去到了德拉科的喉咙，德拉科仰起头给他更多空间；再往下轻轻啃咬他的锁骨，再慢慢游移到德拉科的肩膀。

  “波特，”德拉科叹息着，“你效率真的太低了。”

  波特贴着他笑了起来，他低沉和震动的声音全部印在德拉科的皮肤上。

  他令波特开心地笑起来这个事实让的德拉科觉得满足。

  波特在他肩膀上咬了一下，再用舌头舔了舔。

  当然德拉科喉咙里不满的咕噜咕噜声也是真的。波特的重量还有他的体温覆盖在他身上，让德拉科失神。他因为波特的胡渣扎到他的皮肤而颤抖，还有他的嘴唇在皮肤上留下痕迹。德拉科的阴茎发热肿胀，慢慢开始恢复硬度。

  波特的嘴往下了一点，他亲了一下德拉科的乳头，绕着它舔了一圈再用舌尖点它。当他开始吮吸时，德拉科弓着背送到他嘴里，呼吸急促。

  波特呻吟了一声，用舌头拍打它，还用牙齿咬它。德拉科呻吟的上了哭腔，手指抓住床单，枕头，任何什么东西。他阴茎翘了起来，蹭着波特图的大腿。波特又低吟了一声，舌头鞭笞得更加快，咬着德拉科的乳头更加用力，直接让他颤抖起来。

  他吻了吻德拉科的胸口，转移到另外一边的乳头，德拉科呜咽着。他不知道自己是在抱怨还是鼓励波特，不知道自己时喜欢还是讨厌这些略带痛意的挑逗。

  “你的乳头真漂亮，马尔福”，波特说完又把它含进嘴里。

  “噢…天啊”

  “我可以玩它们玩上一晚。”

  “Fffuck.”

  “梅林啊，看看它们有多硬有多挺。”

  德拉科脑里有无数咒骂波特的话，但是最后只能弓着背接受波特的嘴的湿漉漉的折磨。

  波特最后用舌头又鞭打了几次他的乳头，终于继续往下到了；德拉科同时感到解脱、不舍和兴奋。如果他继续往下的话，然后…德拉科的阴茎赞同似的跳了一下，他屏住呼吸，但是波特的嘴唇好像停在了其他地方。

  波特亲着德拉科胃的那个地方——一下，两下；然后手指代替了嘴唇。德拉科意识到他是看到了那条颜色早已经变淡了许多的疤痕。

  “这…是…？”波特问，他咽了一下口水，抬头寻找德拉科的眼睛。

  德拉科点点头。

  波特的表情变得暗淡，他的目光回到了那条疤痕上，手指温柔地摸着，德拉科屏住呼吸。波特又抬头看看他，再低下头在疤痕上印上数个虔诚的吻。德拉科看着他，看着他嘴唇留下的痕迹。他伸手抓住波特的头发，感受到他的头发蹭得他手心发痒。波特呼着气，视线又抬了起来。

  “我想要你。”德拉科看着波特的眼睛是怎样因为这句话而光亮起来的。那双绿色的眼睛变暗；原本紧张的情绪减缓。“不要停下。我想要你，哈利。”

  波特低吼了一声，在德拉科的胃部的皮肤上留下了一个个红艳的吻痕。他握住德拉科的阴茎，稳住它。

  “ _Please，yes_ ，”德拉科叹息着，扯过一边的枕头遮住自己的脸，腿张得更开。他的脚后跟摁在床单里，张开到大腿内侧觉得微微地抽痛。

  然后波特湿热的嘴吮了一下他的龟头。

  “操——操，波特。”

  他含住它上下移动头部，一开始很快，缓解了德拉科最急切的欲望。波特呻吟着——好像他很喜欢这样，好像这对他有什么好处——他一下一下地吞下去，每一下都将他含得很深。

  但是接着就是波特的方式了…

  “啊啊啊不不不操你！”德拉科在他又一次慢下来时，忍不住哀嚎。“你他妈的，波特，你狗日的混蛋。”

  波特嘴唇抬了起来。“我以为我现在是‘哈利’。”接着他又勤勉地回到他的工作上，含着阴茎的头部一进一出。“不过你叫我混蛋我没什么意见。”

  德拉科语无伦次地咒骂呻吟，他的身体在床上乱扭。波特握着他的腰。他停下了所有动作，直到德拉科抬起头看他。然后波特舌头舔过龟头那的裂缝，将流出来的前列腺液舔走。他张开嘴将他的阴茎吃进去。他慢慢地沉下去…下去…下去…下去…直到他的嘴唇贴到德拉科的毛发和皮肤，然后愉快地呻吟了一下。德拉科看到这样的画面简直忘记了呼吸，感受着波特嘴里的热度包裹住他。然后波特慢慢起来…起来…起来…起来…

  一寸一寸，波特又吃了进去，波特舌头垫在阴茎下面的感觉，令德拉科喘息不已，闭上眼睑眼睛向后翻着，全身都在颤抖。每一次波特抬起头时，他都吮住德拉科的阴茎，简直要令他发狂。

  德拉科不知道自己还能忍多久。梅林的大名啊，他眼角已经积聚起眼泪， 随时顺着眼眶流下来沾湿枕头。过了几秒后他才意识到自己嘴巴张合着在说什么。

  “哈利…哈利…哈利… _哈利…_ ”

  波特咕噜说了一声什么，舌头沿着龟头和柱身的连接处舔了一圈，然后又再低下头含了进去；德拉科硬得生痛。

  眼泪划过了眼角，德拉科要疯了。他忍不住求饶，他不在乎丢不丢脸了。“求了你，波特，”他声音差不多是啜泣。“求求你插进来操我吧。”

  他以为波特会继续这漫长的折磨，可能他会噗嗤笑一声，强势地重新将他的阴茎吞回去。

  但是这些都没有发生。在他说完之后，波特嘶哑地低吼了一声。他最后吸了一下，然后粗暴地将德拉科翻了过去。德拉科抽了一口气——然后波特握住他的膝盖将他摆成跪趴的姿势。

  波特无声地召唤了润滑液。然后德拉科把脸埋在枕头堆里开始开始新一轮的语无伦次。“噢操噢操噢操…”

  他感觉一根滑腻的手指摸到他的洞口，然后他本能地——即使欲望勃发还有润滑液，他还是瑟缩了一下。不过波特的手指绕着缩紧的肉环打转，让润滑液变得温热，德拉科尽量放松着，然后下一秒，波特的手指伸进去了。

  “噢，操——”德拉科把脸埋紧枕头里。因为，梅林啊，他觉得自己变成了一个彻底的荡妇。他胸口压向床垫，舒展着背屁股更加靠向波特，当波特再次插进来的时候变成了两根手指。“我的天啊，继续。”

  “你喜欢这样？”波特的声音因为欲望而沙哑，呼吸粗重。他手指抽出一点然后又插进去。

  “对，”德拉科呻吟着，“对，就是这样…”

  “操，你真紧。”

  德拉科膝盖分开了一点。“那你把我弄松。”他回过头飞快地瞥了一眼波特的表情，波特嘴角挂着下流的笑容，他的眼睛暗得差不多变成黑色。他扭了扭手腕放松肌肉，手指重新插进德拉科的屁股里，掌心向上。他快速地抽插，看着德拉科的肉环。

  德拉科呻吟着把脸埋回枕头里。他感觉自己的里面很热。他又湿又滑，软软地裹着波特的两根手指。当波特转动一下手腕换了个角度时，德拉科哭喊了出来。

  波特对他做的这些让他感觉自己在天堂里。他的阴茎流着前液，屁股热辣辣地被扩开——特别是波特又开始回到他的步调，慢慢地用三根手指操开他。

  德拉科为了呼吸抬起了脸。他战栗着，波特的手指勾着伸到最底。

  “梅林啊，”波特感叹着。他抽出来又一下子完全插进去，德拉科颤抖得更加厉害。“你喜欢三根手指吗，德拉科？”

  “唔——”他摆着腰在三根手指上操自己。

  “上帝啊，太辣了你，”波特说，“我等不及把阴茎插进去了。”

  德拉科回过头看他，他喘着气说，“快点，”吞咽了一下口水，“我真的准备好了。”他将额头搁在前臂上，汗流进他的眼睛，他闭上眼。“为你准备好了…”

  波特抽出手指握住自己的阴茎对准；头部碰到他被扩张开的肉环。波特一手抓住德拉科的臀瓣，然后插进去；越来越多，越来越多。波特很大，一开始有一点点被扯开的痛，但是德拉科那么湿又动情；特别是波特呻吟着手握住他的腰，阴茎坚定地一点点插到底，德拉科不可能喊停。

  波特稳住他，向后抽出一点后再插回去。他们都呻吟出声。波特又抽插了一下。“梅林啊，德拉科，你里面真舒服。”波特试探性地动得再快一点，德拉科把他舒服到叫喊的声音藏到枕头里。

  “大力一点，”德拉科喘着气，他转过头对他说，但是眼睛没有看向波特。“你可以大力一点。“

  “是吗？”波特抽出了更多然后一记猛插。

  “Yyyes！”

  他继续，幅度越来越大。德拉科两边的臀肉跟着波特的抽插摇晃。德拉科觉得自己被填满，他的神经末梢都着火了。波特每次抽插都让他更加接近高潮。

  “再多一点？“波特问。

  德拉科分开了一点膝盖，可能只有一厘米，但是他希望波特能够明白这是个邀请。

  波特操干他的速度更快了，囊袋啪啪地拍打德拉科的会阴和囊袋，喉咙发出低沉的呻吟声。

  “啊，啊，噢噢噢——”德拉科哭喊着。他抬起头，伸手抓住床头防止自己被操得撞上去。他喉咙嘶哑地叫喊，闭着眼眼球在里面向上翻，因为这感觉太好来了。太他妈好了。没有经过大脑思考的话不断蹦出来，他甚至不在乎事后自己会不会后悔。“大力点操我，波特。把我当玩具，操我的屁股，射进来。梅林啊，求求你…”

  波特受不了一样呻吟着，低沉的声音拖长。然后他手落到德拉科的臀瓣上，抽了他一下，清脆的啪一声传到房间每一个角落。

  德拉科哭喊得更加大声。当波特又抽他了一下的时候，德拉科牙齿咬住自己的前臂压抑自己的啜泣呻吟。

  与此同时，波特一直在插他。

  “操，马尔福，你天生有个好屁股。”又抽了一下。“是我见过最让人流口水的屁股。” _啪！_ “喜欢我操你吗？操开你这个完美的屁股？”波特呻吟着又再抽了他一下。“你喜欢我粗暴吗，马尔福？” 

  德拉科已经说不出话了。他感觉自己意识飘在某处。当波特的手抓住他的头发小力地拉扯时，他的阴茎流出一大滩前液滴到床单上。

  “喜欢吗…德拉科？”波特喘着气，德拉科仅存的意识明白到波特的话不是明知故问。他这句话下面蕴藏着无限的热度，波特这样问是因为他在乎德拉科的答案。

  德拉科只能疯了一样不断点头，但是被波特抓住他头发的手限制住。

  “梅林啊，我快要射了，”波特喘着气，“我…快要…”他俯下身贴在德拉科的背上，开始阴茎只抽出一点又狠插回去，猛烈又狂野；他的嘴唇靠近德拉科的耳朵，手放开了他的头发转而抱紧他缩短他们之间的距离。

  “射进来，”德拉科说。“把我射满。”他抽出一只手往下抓住自己的阴茎手淫，又快又粗暴。他感觉自己的囊袋缩紧。“标记我…哈利。”

  波特粗哑地大声呻吟，德拉科感觉到，又湿又暖的精液射在他的甬道里，还有波特一边射一边跳动的阴茎。波特的嘴张开贴在德拉科的后颈皮肤上，火热的呼吸喷在上面，还有哈利喉咙里的呻吟。

  德拉科的高潮突然到了，他射在了床单上，他屁股向后压着，绞紧将他插得满满的阴茎。他每动一下腰在哈利的阴茎上操自己，前面的阴茎就抽动着射出一股。

  德拉科感觉自己射得囊袋都完全空了，然后波特软下来的阴茎滑出他的屁股。德拉科甚至没有力气召唤自己的魔杖施清洁咒，他慢慢躺回到床上，颤抖着。波特爬过他躺在他旁边，前臂搭在额头上。他们一起躺在那平复呼吸。德拉科的腰，背还有屁股…全身都酸痛。但感觉很美妙。他意识在清醒和黑暗两边徘徊。像是浪潮涌来后退去，一遍又一遍。

 

 

  德拉科不知道他们躺了多久，身上全是汗和精液，直到他感觉自己呼吸不再急促，波特翻过身侧躺看着他。

  “刚刚真是——”

  “如果你要说些老套的话，嘘，”德拉科说。

  “嘘？如果我不是要说这些呢？”

  “你不知道事后应该享受这刻宁静吗，波特？”

  德拉科感觉到波特的视线上下打量他的身体，德拉科想拿被子把自己盖起来。真是荒唐。他突然觉得自己真荒唐。他就这样赤裸地躺在这里，让波特用一种德拉科自己都不知道自己有多喜欢，直到波特搅起他的欲望才知道的方式来操自己；现在他感觉自己像喝了过量的宿醉魔药，开始清醒起来。

  可能对波特来说这不是什么新鲜事。可能老套的话对他来说真的是老套但是合适。

  波特翻了一下身仰躺回去，手臂枕在脑袋下面谁在枕头上。“我可以说话的时候你给我说一声？”

  “你有什么重要的话一定要说吗？”

  “喔没有。只是想说刚刚有多棒。你有多好。”

  “这你什么时候都可以说，”德拉科说

  波特笑了起来。这让人挺愉悦的，德拉科嘴角不自知地勾了起来。“你也不差。”

  “差？。”波特摇摇头。他又侧过身的时候膝盖碰到了德拉科。“挺好的。我很高兴没有很差。”

  德拉科不知道接下来要做什么。他想现在时候翻身下床找自己的衣服，但是如果波特想他留在这里过夜呢？这是正常人做了一场‘老套‘的性爱之后会做的正常事吗？过夜。然后第二天清早一起吃一顿尴尬的早餐，咖啡和松饼，或者难吃一点的，豆子和吐司。波特可能会吃豆子和吐司作早餐。然后德拉科坐在他对面礼貌地和他一起用餐，因为普通人一夜情之后会这样做。至少，他觉得是这样的。可能他应该去问一下秋那些人是怎么处理这种情况的。这样他就不用躺在波特的床上不敢动，甚至不敢拿被子盖上因为怕传递了什么错误的信号。

  安静在他们之间蔓延。然后波特清了清喉咙。德拉科又一次感觉到他的视线，不过德拉科盯着天花板没有转过去。

  “我周一要回到霍格沃茨。为新学期做准备。”

  “噢。”奇怪的肿块堵住德拉科的喉咙，不过他咽了一下口水。“这样我猜你就不用继续参加魔法配对了。”

  “嗯，不用了。我现在就不用了，对吗？”

  “找到你想要的了。”

  “是啊，”哈利说，“你没有吗？”

  德拉科眨眨眼睛。“有吧，我猜。“他不能再躺在床上了，他小心地坐起来，一只脚伸到地板上。

  “你要去哪里？”

  “我觉得冷，”德拉科说。这不是真相的全部，但它是真的。他在一团乱中找到了他的内裤，穿上的那一刹他觉得松了一口气。

  “所以，在学生来学校之前我有整整一周。之后每周都有周末。虽然我直到放假才能完全离开霍格沃茨，但是如果你想来…”

  德拉科找到了他的衬衫，不过因为波特的话而顿住，再忽地回过头看向波特。“你想我来看你吗？在霍格沃茨？”

  “对啊，我们可以在三把扫帚那喝酒吃小吃，或者…如果你想吃点其他的，我们可以去精灵开的餐厅，那里不会被学生打扰到。“

  德拉科的心脏狂跳收紧。他需要空气，需要冷风灌进肺里。他忍住不要对最近的窗户施开锁咒。他的手捏住衬衫，然后他余光瞥见了，他左手前臂上颜色褪去了的黑魔标志，它永远都会在那。对他过去的情人来说它颜色不够深；对现在的来说却不够淡。

  “霍格莫德没有私密的包厢，”德拉科突然说。

  “我不介意被被人看到和你一起。”不知为何，波特的一边嘴角挂着笑容。“不过我在霍格沃茨的房间，是私密的。”

  德拉科穿上衬衫，将袖子拉到最下。不过现在不要紧了。永远都要紧了。遮住它不能阻挡他活该遭受的来自隆巴顿、麦格…还有其他陌生人的嘲笑唾弃。

  更糟糕的是当着哈利的面。

  他在床脚找到自己皱起的裤子，将它甩一甩后穿上，在穿右脚的时候他差点把自己摔倒。

  “你要走吗？”波特问，他坐起来往前靠。

  “明天要早起。”

  “明天是周日。”

  “对，是这样的，秋需要我给她数据，她要写一篇文章刊登在周一早晨的 _预言家日报_ 上，而我正是负责这些数据收集。”

  “又一篇关于魔法部现在有多运作顺畅的文章，”波特嗤笑道。

  “怎么了？你对我的工作有什么意见吗？”

  “不——我不是这个意思——只是那些文章很可笑。”

  “魔法部需要重新获得公众的信任，而我，作为魔法部里系统性高效生产部门的一名办公室人员，在分析各个部门的数据好让他们能够更好地服务巫师世界这一环中承担着重要的责任，不过我想，我就是很可笑。”

  “不——操，德拉科。我，对不起。”波特从床上跳起来，走了两大步站到他面前。“你不可笑。我不是想说这个。”

  “你想说什么？”

  “没有。我错了。对不起。”

  “好吧。”

  波特试探性地把手放到德拉科手臂上。“我们还好吗？”

  “还好，”德拉科控制住自己的呼吸。“我们之间没有事。我只是真的要走了，波特。”和赤裸的波特站得那么近，德拉科觉得自己心脏一再收紧，他觉得如果他再不立即移形幻影，他会尖叫出来。

  “我迟点猫头鹰你？”

  “好。”德拉科在裤袋里找到魔杖，波特的手离开他不到一秒，他就已经移形幻影了。魔咒抓紧他的胃部，但是当他睁开眼睛，看到熟悉的自己的床，他又可以呼吸了。

  感觉到冷硬的木板贴在他的脚掌下，他才发现自己的鞋袜都忘在波特家了。

  “操。”

 

 

  第二天清早猫头鹰就到了。德拉科看着它脚上抓住一个包裹，艰难地从半开的窗户那挤进来，然后随意地把包裹丢掉餐桌上，降落在德拉科的早餐旁边。

  “嘿，小心一点，”德拉科有点气鼓鼓地说。猫头鹰梳理了自己的羽毛后盯着他，然后德拉科确定了，它绝对是，肯定是波特的猫头鹰。粗鲁的猫头鹰。

  “因为这个，不给你报酬。”

  德拉科叹着气将碟子推到一旁，拿过包裹。猫头鹰好像并不在乎，他从德拉科的碟子里叼走了他吃了一半的培根。

  德拉科咬着唇拆开包裹，发现就是他预想中的东西：他的袜子和鞋子。这也是为什么他在昨晚睡觉之前把厨房的窗户打开。他倒是很希望波特通过猫头鹰把东西归还给他；这样他就没有借口在波特去霍格沃茨之前再去一次他家了。

  不是说德拉科原本打算这样。或者说考虑过这样。真的一点也没有。

  不过他发现了一封信在他的鞋子上，落款写着 _哈利_ 。德拉科胃里扑棱着。波特写的字还是和以前一样丑，但是他无法否认看到这个落款时心中燃起的一点点火苗。

   _你昨天离开得太快，把东西落在这里了。我要确定你在我离开前往霍格沃茨之前收到它们。我希望海莉有好好表现。它有一点固执。你给它一点东西吃的话它就会离开，不再烦你了。不过我希望你在它离开之前可以回复我。我害怕我昨晚搞砸了。我想在明天离开之前见到你。我今晚和罗恩和赫敏一起吃晚饭，不过在那之后你可以过来吗？我还有我们还没喝的火焰威士忌。_

_——哈利_

  德拉科大大地吸了一口气，然后慢慢呼出来。 _波特害怕_ 他 _昨晚可能搞砸了？_ 一阵复杂的感觉在他胸口徘徊。 _波特想见我。_ 开心和害怕两种心情同时在他心里挣扎。他木讷地慢慢走到橱柜那，拿出来猫头鹰粮食准备投到海莉前面，虽然他一开始说不给它。因为心神不宁的紧张，他丢歪了，它们擦着桌子的边缘全部落到了地上。海莉不满地叫了两声。德拉科喃喃地说，“抱歉，”然后蹲下去捡。

  “我对一只猫头鹰道歉。还蹲在地上捡。我有什么毛病吗？”他一边站起来一边揉自己的脸，然后用漂浮咒将剩余的放到桌子上。海莉对他眨眨眼，然后小心地从他手心叼走它的报酬。

  真的令人心烦意乱。

  德拉科需要好好思考。他需要冷静下里，然后思考，最好是在没有波特的猫头鹰盯住他的情况下。

  “你可以走了，”德拉科说。“拿好你的报酬就可以离开了。”

  海莉又眨了一下眼睛。嘴里噶扎地咬了一下。看起来完全没有离开的打算。

  波特是个狗日的骗子。

  “如果我不立即回复呢？你知道吧，其实我有猫头鹰的。”

  海莉叫了一声，站在原地挥了挥翅膀。德拉科举起手嘘嘘地赶它，但是它只是又眨了眨眼作为回应。

  “好吧！好吧！你赢了。”德拉科坐回到椅子上，召来羽毛笔和一张羊皮纸。他抚平纸张放到桌子上，小心地避开猫头鹰那堆食物的残渣。他蘸了蘸墨水，举起笔移到纸的上方…然后盯着空白的纸张。

  其实他不一定要去。不过是哈利想他去而已。不过是 _波特_ 想他去而已。他可以捏造一个他要和朋友吃饭的借口，或者说工作太多了，或者什么都不说。借口不是必要的。谢谢你，不过不了，谢谢。波特可以回到霍格沃茨，德拉科也可以回到他的工作上，回到花生酱三文治和各种效率报告上，回到他小心翼翼地安排好的，不让他感到害怕的生活上。

  然后努力忘记这一切。

  不过这样他就要说谎了。对自己说谎。对波特说谎。对波特的猫头鹰说谎。

  他不想忘记。

  猫头鹰轻轻地叫了一声。

  “好了，行了，我写了。我在写了。”

  _我晚上九点正到，_ 他匆匆地写，然后又加上， _你没有搞砸。_ 一写完，德拉科就觉得这些话渗到了他的皮肤里。他可以划掉它们。可以用魔咒清除它们。

  他在自己改变主意之前折好了羊皮纸，将它递给猫头鹰。“这样写就够了。”

  海莉歪了歪头。

  “够了我不会再写了！快点拿走！”

  长长地叫了一声，海莉抓住这张便条，它飞起来的时候爪子掀到了碟子。

  “见鬼的猫头鹰居然威胁我。”

  德拉科看着自己剩下一半的早餐都洒到了桌子上。不过也没什么。就算他现在想吃也吃不下去了。

  那天过得非常非常慢。德拉科努力用工作麻醉自己，直到他发现描述坩埚厚度的数据上模糊在一起，还有自己差点在未经允许的情况下批准了一个部门更改某项标准，改到原本的三倍有余。他盯着这些报告，用力地摇了摇头，终于发现工作不是一个好的分散心神的选择。这样下去他可能会使得整个魔法部运转慢了一半，只因为他忍不住想波特。波特的嘴唇。他的手掌。他身体的重量还有他皮肤的触感。还有波特带给他的感觉。没有负担。没有压力。自由自在。

  他拿出被他握得有点旧的羊皮纸；眼睛落在最后一行字上。 _我还有我们还没喝的火焰威士忌。_

德拉科折起它放到口袋里。

 

 

  他敲了一次之后门立即打开了。波特微笑着看他，是那种能够穿透到任何一个人心底的那种笑容，不过这对德拉科来说无效。他理了理自己的衬衫，稍微抬高了一点下巴。

  “我很开心你能来，”波特说。

  “我不会和你做的，”德拉科用没有起伏的声音说，脸上是几分钟前自己对着镜子练习过的严肃表情。

  “…好的，”波特眨眨眼。“你可以进来了再不和我做吗？”他让开了一点给德拉科示意。德拉科快速地越过他，希望波特没有注意到他发红的脖子，径直走到小吧台那。感谢梅林，那天欲火焚身精虫上脑的他还记得波特的酒放在哪里。

  他拿过一只玻璃杯为自己倒了满满一杯奥格登的佳酿。

  “你自便，”波特一边说一边关上门。

  “你邀请我来喝火焰威士忌的，是吗？”德拉科喝了一口，然后仰起头把剩余的都倒进了喉管里。

  “介意帮我倒一杯吗？”波特说，声音里带着难以察觉的愉悦。

  “噢，对，当然可以。”德拉科将另外一只杯子放到吧台上，给波特倒了一杯，然后再倒满自己的杯子。

  他递给波特；他们的手指碰到了一点。德拉科飞快地收回手。

  “你还在因为我昨晚说你的工作生气吗？”

  “我的工作？”德拉科有点喘，他摇摇头。这不是他来想说的话。“不，跟我见鬼的工作没有关系。我的工作就是个笑话。”

  这是第一次德拉科大声承认。第一次德拉科对自己承认，而他说得那么毫不在意，没有多加思考。他心里一直都知道，只是现在才坦承，现在，只对波特；他知道这是真的，一种轻快突然充斥心间，他觉得头脑有点飘忽，然后又喝掉了半杯威士忌。他将杯子放到吧台上时，才发现自己的手在颤抖。

  “你说得对。它就是垃圾。整个部门都是。”他盯着那杯酒，烟雾在琥珀色的液体上缭绕。“我们应该废除魔法部的官僚制度来重新获得公众的好感和信任，如果我真的是在认真工作，我就应该建议废除它推翻它。但是之后，我能获得什么？我还能剩下什么？”

  “德拉科——”

  “你可以别这样叫我吗？”德拉科抬眼看向波特的眼睛。“我是马尔福，记住了。你是波特，我是马尔福。”

  “不，你不是。你是德拉科。“

  “是因为我们上过床吗？”

  “不，不只是因为上过床。”波特呼出一口气。他抓住自己的头发往后捋了一下，虽然它立即弹回来了并且弄得一团乱。和波特其余的一切一样固执。“你后悔了吗？关于昨晚？”

  “没有！”德拉科咬住唇。他没有打算回答得如此迫切。他深呼吸了一下。“没有。我只是…这就是我对你的全部意义吗？你觉得我不用吃晚饭吗？”

  “晚饭？你在说什么？”

  德拉科从口袋里拿出波特给他的便条，不过他不用打开，因为他记得很清楚。“我今晚和罗恩和赫敏一起吃晚饭，不过你之后能过来，让在我跑到苏格兰之前最后再让我操一次吗？”

  “我没有这样说。”第一次，波特看起来是真的生气了。他的下巴绷紧，眼里闪着带愤怒的光。“该死的，德拉科。什么意思？你想和罗恩还有赫敏一起吃饭吗？你听到我提议我们去三把扫帚吃饭时，表情像是在说我疯了一样，但是现在你又想公开一起见我的朋友？他们知道你。其实这样也好，不过这次没有请你一起去是因为——“

  “他们—他们知道我？”德拉科打断他，惊得有点结巴。“知道我们约会？”

  波特的表情柔软了一点。他噘了噘嘴。“他们知道你放我飞机。”

  “—波特—”

  “他们知道我们吃了一顿很安静的晚餐。”

  “—这不是我的主意—”

  “他们知道我早就对你投降了，虽然你那时候你只想跑走。他们知道我一直坚持给我们之间再多一次机会。他们知道我亲了你。知道我在魔法配对反馈表上选了你，还知道我有多希望你也选了我，即使那晚下着雨你逃走了。他们知道我在魁地奇比赛时看到你走进包厢的门时怎样松了一口气。“

  德拉科觉得大脑越来越飘。他的皮肤发痒，好像一阵微风就能将他吹倒。“他们知道昨晚吗？”

  “关于那场火辣得让人失神的性爱吗？我保留了细节但是他们知道我过了一个从来没有过的晚上。从来没有和其他人有过。”

  “你没有？”德拉科小声地问，艰难地让字句从收紧的喉咙里蹦出来。

  “我猜可能你也一样，”波特轻柔地说。

  “是的，”德拉科咽了一下口水。他感觉心脏要从胸膛里跳出来了，但是他不断深呼吸，让自己保持站姿不要跳起来。“我以为对你来说这没什么特别。”

  “那好得简直…无法形容。在我说出某些老套的话之前。”

  德拉科忍不住笑了一声，他想阻止自己。但是他还是放任了笑容。让他透一口气吧。

  “不过我不是只想约炮，”波特说，“如果你之前是这样猜测我的话。”

  “什么是约炮？”

  波特摇摇头。“某些麻瓜——”他摆摆手。“意思是我不是只想和你上床。我以为我之前表现得很清楚。如果我没有的话，对不起。”

  “不，你表现得很清楚。”承认这个很难，但是…站在波特面前让他觉得这些都变得简单。德拉科揉揉自己的脸。他觉得自己暴露出了内心，和昨天晚上一样赤裸，面朝下趴在波特的床上，手抓着床单，渴求他。 _标记我，哈利。_

  德拉科觉得皮肤发烫；他的脸因为这些记忆爬上了红晕。不过波特先前走拉近了他们之间的距离。他曲起手指用关节蹭了好几下德拉科的脸颊。德拉科抬起视线，落进波特的眼里。

  “你在害怕什么？”波特低声问他。

  “我们，”德拉科说。“你和我。”即使他一直在说话，他的头依然不断侧着靠近波特，波特的嘴唇对他来说像是有磁石一样。“你怎么能不害怕？”

  “可能我也怕，”波特平稳地呼吸着。他的嘴唇在说话的时候擦过德拉科的。“不过我觉得你值得我为你冒险。”

  波特吻上了他，德拉科觉得自己胃在下沉，就像他骑着扫把在空中跳下来，俯冲到地上，逃离天空。他让自己感受这一刻，让自己享受这一刻。德拉科加深了这个吻，波特张开嘴，让他索求他想要的。德拉科全身都在轻轻颤抖。他的手抱住波特的腰，他将他拉得更近，手放在波特的皮带扣上。波特的阴茎抵着他的大腿。德拉科欲求不满地晃着腰，让他们的阴茎蹭在一起。一声呻吟从他的喉咙里逃离。

  然后波特推开了一点，粗喘着气。“不做爱。你说了不做。”

  “那是刚刚。”德拉科的手伸到波特的衣服里，摸着他坚实的腹肌。“我不能改变主意吗？”

  “Mmm，可以吧。我觉得可以。”波特笑着，眼睛发亮。他将德拉科的衣服从裤子里扯出来，手掌按在他的后腰上。“不过我还没有收拾行李。”

  “等等再收。我会帮你。”他开始解波特的皮带和拉链，不过波特抓住了他的手。

  “你会来找我吗？来霍格沃茨？”

  波特的想要的答案显而易见。他的眼睛发亮，但是有点不安。然后德拉科知道自己触碰到了波特的内心：光裸的，不确定的。一种熟悉的害怕涌上来，想将德拉科占据，但是他深吸一口气，压下它们。说出答案并不容易，但这是他想要回答的问题。

  “我会。”

  波特开心地笑了起来，那么欢快，然后德拉科觉得这就值得了。

 


End file.
